renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paga Inn
The ''Paga Inn'' is a tavern in Liverpool, County Palatine of Lancaster, Kingdom of England. It is owned by Koffieschaap, and exists for the express purpose of providing affordable bread and one stat-food meal available to residents and travellers at all times. Originally it was a quiet eatery: "Welcome to the paga inn, come in for a talk, a drink, or perhaps some calmness while you think or dream about the things you wish to do in life..." but now seems to be the music and dancing centre of Liverpool. The table has been reinforced for dancing on, a chandelier (which looks remarkably similar to those in the Castle) hangs over it, and a rebec is kept behind the bar for any patrons capable of playing it. Part of this may be down to the influence of the former bartender, Marya, who was the owner of (or owned by?) the small, cute, lamb, Daffid, who used to live in a basket behind the bar, and sometimes came out to act as a foot-warmer for friends. Patrons are asked not to give Daffid beer, as it makes him messily ill, and would the person or persons unknown (Oseanna?) who dyed his fleece purple please not repeat it? After Marya's moving to Lancaster the task of tending to the customers has been taken over by Mykali. This used to be a gathering point for many of the Lancaster Council officers, in particular Marya, Verity and Starbel and so has a desk in one corner (the main table used to be used for paperwork, but often had to be rapidly cleared for dancing). A bookshelf has been installed, with a copy of Goverment Institutions for Dummies, by Cognimaniac in pride of place. Of this group, only Starbel is still on Council, but the facilities for paperwork remain. Busy times for the Paga are breakfast (6 to 9 by the church clock) and evening (5 to midnight by that same clock) Drinks The Paga often supplies beer to the Liverpool fishing fleet. Beers known to be found behind the bar include Newcastle Brown and something involving raspberries, plus the local brew which Bambara for some reason insists on calling "Purple Sheep Dip". Other facilities The Boots of Kicking are kept behind the bar. So is Koffieschaap's axe. In fact, be very careful what you look for behind that bar, you may find it. Location On the corner of Bank Street and Castle Street. (In RL and 2008, it looks like this) At the back of the Paga, and connected to it by a door, is the Blacksmith's Guild - also run by Marya, though these days the forges are more often used for brewing tea than making swords. Games This is the centre for organising entry into any county-wide team games that may be taking place: our overwhelming victory in the Pea Flicking Contest is a cause of special celebration. Many local games seem to take place here, including the LHG Pillow Fight, and several passes in the Baton Game. Category:Taverns